1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for controlling an application in a wireless terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling an application in a wireless terminal to automatically download an application on a home screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of electronic engineering and communications, wireless terminals are now equipped with various functions. In other words, as wireless communication and data processing technologies have rapidly developed, wireless terminals are used not only for voice communication but also other functions such as Internet services, video communication, and moving picture message transmission, through wireless terminals.
With the widespread use of wireless terminals, a huge amount of communication occurs in human relations through the wireless terminals. In this regard, wireless terminals have been recognized as indispensable communication means for the modern life.
In line with the development of wireless terminals, services provided through the wireless terminals and applications processed in the wireless terminals are also increasing and becoming more diversified.
At present, if an application is downloaded into a wireless terminal, the downloaded application is stored and the display of the downloaded application appears on a menu screen in an order in which it is downloaded.
A user of the wireless terminal selects a frequently used application from among a number of applications currently displayed on the menu screen, and can move the selected application to a corresponding one of a plurality of home screens of the wireless terminal to display the application on the home screen.
In order to move a desired application to and display it on a home screen of the wireless terminal, the user has to experience a cumbersome process of downloading the application, entering a menu screen on which the application is downloaded, selecting the application on the menu screen, and moving the selected application to the home screen.